The Nexters Season 1 Episode 4 the New Recruits
by SteveG12358
Summary: Sam, Clover and Alex split up the Nexters into teams of 5 with the help from 3 new recruits, Jason Hightower, Madison and J.E.S.S.I.C.A. On the missions, Jason Hightower is acting like he is in charge of the mission, Madison is showing off, and J.E.S.S.I.C.A is doing all of the work.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 4 New Recruits

FADE IN.

EXT. STREETS OF ROME DAYTIME SUNNY

In the Streets of Room, all of the tourists and residences are enjoying their everyday lives. Suddenly an earthquake comes out of nowhere causing lava to come out of the ground.

CUT TO

EXT. FAMOUS ATHLETES'S HOUSE FRONTYARD DAYTIME SUNNY

The Famous Athlete OPENS his mailbox and takes out his mail from the mailbox. Suddenly a giant bowling ball comes right towards him. The Athlete runs out of the way as the giant blowing ball DESTROYS his house.

CUT TO

EXT. DAM IN EUROPE

At a dam in Europe, the dam suddenly EXPLODES and causing the water to flood out of the dam.

CUT TO

INT WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

Sam, Clover and Alex are watching the events unfold on the big screen

CLOVER

Wow, 3 crisis in 1 day.

ALEX

Reminds me of 1 of our missions, where we go on 3 missions in 1 day.

SAM

But this time, we have the Nexters this time, and a couple of more.

Sam presses a button onto the keyboard.

SAM

(into the computer screen)

Bring in the new recruits.

The Metal doors OPEN and 3 shadowy figures enter into the office.

FADE TO

EXT. MOUNTAINS OF ASIA CLOUDY

In the mountains of Asia the Nexters are snowboarding down the mountain, as BAD GUYS are following after them.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Nexters there is a clearing at the end of the mountain, get there fast and put the baddies into our trap.

RANDY MASTERS

(into earpiece)

On it Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on guys we can make it.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNTAINS OF ASIA CLEARING

The Nexters arrive at the clearing. The Bad guys follow them towards the clearing. Victor forms his hands into dragon claws and causing giant flytraps to appear out of the ground and eat the bad guys.

The bad guys scream in horror as they are swallowed whole.

AMY CHARLESTON

Nice work Victor, horrifying, but nice work.

SILVANA SAGA

It's not over yet. Look!

Suddenly several black helicopters come right towards them. The Twister Twins go into their fighting stances.

THOMAS TWISTER

(to Tyler)

You ready bro?

TYLER TWISTER

You got that right bro. Let's do it.

The Twister Twins spin around and make a tornado causing the helicopters to be sucked into the tornado. Mariama fires her gravity gauntlets at the falling helicopters, causing them to float into the air.

Suddenly the bad guys leap out of the helicopters and surrounds the Nexters . The Nexters go into their fighting stances. The Bad Guys run right towards the Nexters. Amy blows bubbles out of her mouth at the baddies hitting them and making them trap into Amy's bubbles.

Stewart shines light out of his gauntlets at the incoming baddies, causing them to be blinded by the light. Stewart throws kicks at the baddies hitting them and made them fall to the ground. A baddie fires lasers at the mountains causing boulders and rocks to fall from the mountain down at the Nexters.

Mariana fires her gravity gauntlets at the boulders and rocks causing them to float into the air. Mia King throws punches at kicks at the incoming baddies hitting them and made them hit each other and fall to the ground. Randy twirls his nun chucks into the air and swings them at the baddies hitting them and made them fall to the ground.

Suddenly some boulders and rocks hit Mariana and the Twister Twins, Mariana's arm causing 1 of her gauntlets to be damage and causing to break her arm. The Twisters Twins get hit in the legs by the boulders and knocking them to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mariana, Thomas Tyler!

Victor throws a stomp down onto the ground causing giant vines to break out of the ground and wrap them around the rest of the baddies and lift them right into the air. The other Nexters run right towards them.

RANDY MASTERS

Are you guys alright?

MARIANA

No, my arm is broken.

TYLER TWISTER

And our legs broke!

THOMAS TWISTER

Our Legs! I think I heard this before.

FADE TO

INT MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LATER

In the great room, Mariana and the Twister Twins are sitting on the couch with a cast on Marian's right arm and cases on Tyler's left leg and on Thomas's right leg.

JERRY

We are grateful that it's not very much serious

If it's much more serious you'll all be in body case.

TYLER TWISTER

That would be totally uncool.

Suddenly the TV TURNS ON and Sam, Clover and Alex appear on the screen.

SAM

Yes it would.

CLOVER

Since the 3 of you are injured during your last mission, we need the rest of you to meet at our office right away.

The rest of the Nexters run towards the WOOHP tubes and get WOOHP to Sam, Clover and Alex's office.

CUT TO

INT. SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE WOOHP

They land down from the ceiling of the office. They press on their wrist communicators, causing them to transform into their spy uniforms. Sam, Clover and Alex's desk with Sam, Clover and Alex sitting at their desk.

Sam presses a button on her desk causing 3 videos to appear on the screen.

1 video shows massive volcanos appearing all over Europe. The other video shows giant sports equipment attacking famous athletes, and dams all over the world are being blown up.

ALEX

We have 3 occurrences happening all over the world.

SAM

Several volcanos are appearing all over Europe.

ALEX

Famous Athletes are getting injured by giant sports equipment.

CLOVER

And dams all over the world are being destroyed, causing thousands of lives homeless.

GIL OCEANS

So let me get this straight you want to go on these missions into groups?

ALEX

But into teams of 5.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet! Does that mean I could be the leader?

CLOVER

No Billy you won't be the leader.

SAM

Victor, Randy, Normy and Amy are on 1 team, Megan, Kitty, Silvana and Steve are on another team and Stewart, Gil, Gillian and Mia will be on another team.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Wait that will make us a team of 4.

ALEX

Not quite we've recruited 3 new members on the Nexters.

Sam presses a button on her desk causing a door to OPEN on the wall reveling Jason, High tower, Madison and J.E.S.S.I.C.A are in the other room playing cards. While they are wearing their spy uniforms. Jason's spy uniform is silver while wearing a blue cape, Madison's spy uniform is purple and pink and J.E.S.S.I.C.A's uniform is pink with red stripes.

JASON HIGHTOWER

It's about time we can get out of here.

CLOVER

Shut it Jason, don't make us tell your father.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Alright.

SAM

Now we are putting you all into teams of 5, Victor, Normy, Randy, Amy and Jason you will be on 1 team to investigate the mysterious appearances of volcanos all over Europe.

Sam presses a button reveling the gadgets for Normy and Jason. She picks them up and tosses them over to them.

CLOVER

Take the Super Duper Icy Cold Water Gun, the tracking stickers, the Lava Proof Just Add Water Submarine and the Very Hot Protection Lotion.

ALEX

Megan, Kitty, Silvana, Steve and Madison your mission is to investigate who is targeting famous athletes. Take the Boomerang Hand band, the Boosting Booster Jetpack and the Jumping Rope grappling hook.

Alex hands the gadgets to Madison.

SAM

And as for you, Stewart, Gil, Gillian, Mia and J.E.S.S.I.C.A are on another team. You'll have to investigate the destruction of all of the dams all over the world. And here are your gadgets for this occasion.

Sam pulls out a drawer and takes out the gadgets from the drawer.

SAM

You'll be needing the Explosive Detecting Wrist Watch, the Everything Protection Force Field, and the Laser Firing Mood ring.

MIA KING

Hey if we are getting all of this stuff, could J.E.S.S.I.C.A do all of the work?

CLOVER

It will be rude to have a living artificially intelligent android to do all of the work.

ALEX

Good luck Nexters.

JASON HIGHTOWER

(to the others )

Come Nexters there's evil a foot.

RANDY MASTERS

Jason, I'm the leader here.

Sam presses a button on the desk, causing the Nexters to be WOOHPed down through the ceiling.

CUT TO

EXT. BARCELONA SPAIN LA SAGRADA FAMILIA DAYTIME

Victor, Normy, Randy, Amy and Jason arrive in front of the La Sagrada Família. Jason takes a picture of La Sagrada Família.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Alright guys, now that we are here, we need to spot out a volcano coming out of the ground.

RANDY MASTERS

Again Jason, I'm in charge here.

JASON HIGHTOWER

OK, but could I be second in command?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry, but that's my job.

AMY CHARLESTON

Could you boys stop talking about who is in charge, we have a mission to do.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, causing a volcano to BREAKS out of the ground. People run away from the volcano.

NORMY

A Volcano came out from the ground.

Then the volcano FIRES out LAVA out of it's top. Jason and Normy take out their Super Duper Icy Cold Water Guns and aims them at the volcano.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Alright Normy, fire at the lava.

NORMY

Dude I know what to do.

They fire at the lava, hitting the lava causing it to FREEZE in midair.

RANDY MASTERS

Good work guys.

Suddenly another volcano comes out from the ground and fires lava out of its top. Normy and Jason fire their Icy Cold Water Guns at the lava hitting it and made it FREEZE in solid ice.

Victor punches the ground and causes giant vines to appear out of the ground and wrap them around the volcanos and crushes them into pieces and causing lava to shower down to the ground. Victor uses his plant powers to make a force field out of leaves to appear and cover him and the others, causing the lava to hit the force field and causing the leaves to burn.

Victor uncovers the force field and they come out of it.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Good work Victor, now let's find some clues to know who is responsible for all of this.

RANDY MASTERS

Again Jason I'm in charge.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I'm second in command.

JASON HIGHTOWER

What does that leave for me, chopped liver?

AMY CHARLESTON

Totally, you are totally chopped liver.

NORMY

Burn dude.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his ear piece)

Jerry, do you know where the volcanos are coming from?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

I know where they are coming from. All of the volcanos are coming from, literally the Earth's core.

AMY CHARLESTON

We better use the Lava Proof Just Add Water Submarine to go into the volcano and find out who is behind all of this.

Amy takes out the Lava Proof Just Add Water Submarine out of her pocket and puts it down onto the ground. Amy drops a water drop onto it causing it to grow bigger.

RANDY MASTERS

Everyone hop in.

They go into the submarine. Victor's giant vines grow under the submarine, lifting it into the air and into the volcano.

CUT TO

EXT. FAMOUS GOLFER'S MANSION DAYTIME

At a famous golfer's mansion Megan, Kitty, Silvana, Steve and Madison arrive in front of the mansion.

Silvana presses the door bell and causing it to ring. The door opens and it's the GOLFER'S HUSBAND OPENS the door.

SILVANA SAGA

Hello, we are the Nexters. Is Mary Good home?

THE GOLFER'S HUSBAND

Yes, she is just laying down on her bed.

The Nexters go into the mansion.

CUT TO

GOOD'S BEDROOM

The Nexters enter into Mary Good's Bedroom, where Mary Good is laying down on her bed with a leg cast covering her right leg, and she is wearing a neck brace.

STEVE SCHOONER

(to Mary Good)

Hello, Mrs. Good it's us the Nexters, could we come in to ask you some questions?

MARY GOOD

Sure thing, come on in.

They enter into the bedroom, and walk up to the bed.

MADISON

What happened to you?

KITTY DION

I know you look like you got hit by a gold club.

MARY GOOD

A very good 1. While I was on the golf course today, a giant golf club comes down and sweep me off my feet causing me to fall onto the ground and then hard golf balls fall from the sky and hit me.

SILVANA SAGA

Do you know who's behind all of this?

MARY GOOD

No, but I think that he has a grudge against literally all other athletes in the world.

Suddenly a giant golf club comes right towards them.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

GUYS WATCHOUT!

The giant golf club CRASHES through the house. Steve and Silvana grab Mary off of her bed and they all hit onto the floor.

Madison uses her Laser firing mood ring to cut the giant golf club in half.

SIVANA SAGA

Guys look up there.

The Nexters sees a Giant Floating Trophy Shape ship in the sky above the mansion.

STEVE SCHOONER

(into his earpiece)

Guys are you seeing this?

MIMI (V.O)

(earpiece)

Totally, get a tracker on that floating ship ASAP.

SILVANA SAGA

(into earpiece)

We're all over it.

MADISON

Allow me to handle this.

Madison throws the Sticker Tracking device onto the ship. The Ship blast off through the sky.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

OK that is just showing off.

MADISON

Come on we have a baddy to find.

Madison activates her Boosting Booster Jetpacks and BLAST off into the sky.

KITTY DION

Do you guys think that Madison is showing off?

SILVANA SAGA

Totally, this girl is showing off.

They follow her into the sky wearing their Boosting Booster Jetpacks.

FADE TO

EXT BRAZILIAN DAME DAYTIME LATER

In Brazil Stewart, Gil, Gillian, Mia and J.E.S.S.I.C.A arrive at a dame in the rain forest. J.E.S.S.I.C.A's eyes flicker and flash.

STEWART DAYS

J.E.S.S.I.C.A are you ok?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

Yes, I am just scanning the area for some bomb detection.

MIA KING

You know the girls gave us some gadgets for the mission, we won't need you to do everything during the mission.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I concur about that, but I insist to do everything during the mission.

GIL OCEANS

Fine have it your way. Right now we have to find the bombs.

Gillian takes out the Explosive Detecting Wrist Watch and puts it on her wrist. The Wrist watch beeps and Gillian walks forward.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Guys, I'm picking up an explosive.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I seem to detect the very same thing.

They stop in the middle of the dame while J.E.S.S.I.C.A's eyes are still flashing.

GIL OCEANS

Guys the bomb is under our feet.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

The bomb is beeping already, it's going off in 10 seconds.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A makes a giant drill to come out from her back and drills through the concrete ground. She grabs the bomb and throws it into the air. The bomb EXPLODES in the air.

Stewart activates the Everything protection force field to protect him and the others from the debris from the bomb.

MIA KING

Good thinking J.E.S.S.I.C.A, but we suppose to work together.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I can concern about this obligation, but I prefer to do all of the work for this mission.

GIL OCEAN

J.E.S.S.I.C.A lesson, we need to work as a team, not as individuals.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I would rather to work for the rest of the mission.

(V.O)

(earpiece)

You should lesson to your allies J.E.S.S.I.C.A and work as a team, now you need to follow that jet plane.

GILLIAN OCEAN

You mean the 1 in the sky?

They look up into the air and sees a FLOATING plane in the sky. Suddenly the plane blasted off through the sky.

GIL OCEAN

They'd escaped.

STEWART DAYS

Come on we have to go after them.

Stewart, Gil, Gillian and Mia activate their Boosting Booster Jet Packs and BLAST off into the air. J.E.S.S.I.C.A activate her rocket legs and blast off into the air.

CUT TO

INT. THE CENTER OF THE EARTH LATER

In the center of the Earth, the Lava Proof Just Add Water Submarine rises up from the magma.

Victor, Normy, Randy, Amy and Jason leap out of the Submarine and land down onto the metal platform.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Alright Nexters now that we are down here it's time to know who is behind all of this.

RANDY MASTERS

Again Jason, you're not in charge.

JASON HIGHTOWER

But I am good at being in charge.

AMY CHARLESTON

Could we focus on completing the mission?

JASON HIGHTOWER

Fine.

Suddenly a large cage falls on top of them.

RANDY MASTER

Great, the baddy knows that we are here.

Out of the shadows comes out TONI MANER in his 30's, Italian, handsome, smart, and mean.

RANDY MASTERS

Are you behind all of this?

TONI MANER

Of course I am. The name is Toni Maner and I am behind all of this.

NORMY

But why?

TONI MANER

I'll tell you why. My many great grandfather was a sole survivor of the destruction of Pompeii. Once I heard about this in his journal I knew that I am have to rebuild Pompeii by destroying all of the other towns and villages and cities in Europe.

AMY CHARLESTON

How will that work?

TONI MANER

It won't, I just want to see destruction all over Europe.

Toni Maner presses a button on the keyboard, causing the cage that the Nexters are in to be lifted up into the air and over the lava.

TONI MANER

Have a nice drip.

The cage lowers down into the lava of the core of the Earth. Toni laughs evilly when leaving the lair. Amy throws a tracking sticker onto Toni's back.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Guys I don't want to be leader anymore I just want to follow orders.

NORMY

Now you tell us.

AMY CHARLESTON

We have to get out of here right away before Toni destroy other European places.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

Jerry, guys we are trapped in a cage in the core of the Earth. What do we do?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Use the Super Duper Icy Cold Water Gun on yourself to escape.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into earpiece)

We're on it Jerry.

Normy aims the Super Duper Icy Cold Water Gun at Victor. Victor gets hit by it causing him to TRANSFORM into his ICE MODE, has blue spikey hair, icicles out of his back and white hands.

Victor fires ice beams out of his hands at the cage, causing it to freeze and break into pieces and making him and the other free from the cage.

AMY CHARLESTON

Good work Victor.

RANDY MASTERS

(looking at his wrist communicator)

According to the tracking sticker, Toni is in London.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Come on lets go after him.

They hop into the submarine and go out of the earth's core.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON SPORTS WAREHOUSE LATER

Megan, Kitty, Silvana, Steve and Madison enter into an abandon sports warehouse. Suddenly a giant volleyball net lands down on top of them, but Madison dodges it.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Nice move Madison, now get this net off of us.

MADISON

I'm on it.

Suddenly a soccer ball net falls onto Madison, causing her to be trapped in the net.

STEVE SCHOONER

Well that's anti climatic.

DWANYE WINNER (O.S)

Don't try getting out of that, the netting is made out of titanium.

Then DWANYE WINNER in his 40's smart, self-centered, selfish, athletic, and bald and has green eyes walks out of the shadows.

SILVANA SAGA

Baddies walking out of the shadows, I think that's a popular thing baddies are doing now a days.

DWANYE WINNER

Of course it is, but that's not important now, since you guys are spies, I won't let you escape my trap and from stopping me from fulfilling my plans.

KITTY DION

But what is your plan anyway?

DWAYNE WINNER

Revenge. The sports community kicked me out because I was too competitive and too obsessed with winning and the fact I do every kind of sports in the world, making me too busy, and they refuse to give me any awards.

MADISON

What are you going to do about it anyway?

DWAYNE WINNER

Simple, I will take my revenge on all of my opponents by striking the Sporty Awards and take all of the awards and clam them for myself. But you spies won't be able to stop me, until you are squeezed to death by my nets.

The nets on them star to squeeze against them. Dwayne gets into his flying ship.

DWAYNE WINNER

Wish me luck, I got a lot of awards "to win"

Dwayne laughs evilly and gets into his flying ship and blast off into the sky.

MADISON

That guy is totally showing off with is evil scheme. He reminds me of me.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE.

Totally. You are showing off this whole time throughout this mission.

STEVEN SCHOONER

Now it's time to escape from these nets and catch out baddy.

Kitty uses her claws to cut free from the nets. They blast off into their air with their rocket boots and chase after Dwayne Winner.

FADE TO

' ABANDON HOUSE LATER

Stewart, Gil, Gillian, Mia and J.E.S.S.I.C.A arrive at an abandon house. They enter into the home where it's full of dust and debris.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

This place looks abandon, but I think we are being watched.

STEWART DAYS

Why? Is it on your programming?

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

No. I just have a feeling about this.

Suddenly a large cage drops down onto them.

QUIVERS

So…The Continuation of WOOHP has come in the hands of children. That seems to be a bad idea.

GILLIAN OCEAN

As if, it's a great idea.

QUIVERS

No matter. As least me and my family shall go off to destroy more dams around the world. While you will spend your last hours here, trapped in a doomed house.

GIL OCEANS

Not if we have anything to say about it.

QUIVERS

We'll see about that.

Then Quivers' Husband and 2 boys come up beside her. Her husband walks up to the wall and pulls a leaver, causing a pit of crocodiles to appear under the Nexters.

QUIVERS

Good luck getting out of that one. Right now, we have a "family trip" to go on.

The Quivers walk out of the house. The Nexters slowly get lowered down into the crocodile pit.

MIA KING

I think it's about time for J.E.S.S.I.C.A to get us out of here.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I think it's time for you guys to try to get out of this. It's true I am doing most of the work on this mission, but it's part of my programming.

STEWART DAYS

So it's our turn to get out of here.

GIL OCEANS

Hey, how about this, Stewart cut a hole through the cage, while we use the Everything Proof Forcefield to escape.

STEWART DAYS

Good Idea.

Stewart uses his gauntlets to cut a hole on the cage. Gillian activates the force field causing them to fall into the force field. They walk out of the force field and leave the house.

MIA KING

Now that is over, time to stop the Quivers.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF LONDON ENGLAND CLOUDY LATER

In the streets of London the people are walking through the streets, when suddenly a giant volcano APPEARS out of the ground, and starts to FIRE LAVA out from the top.

People run away from the erupting volcano in fear. Toni Maner walks up onto the ledge a nearby building watching the terror.

TONI MATER

(smiles evilly)

Now this is cool.

Then the Lava Proof submarine POPS out of the volcano. Normy, Randy, Amy and Jason comes out of the submarine. Victor leaps out of the top of the volcano who is in his VOLCANO MODE, has red skin, red glowing eyes, magma coming out from the top of his head and 2 volcanos on his shoulder.

AMY CHARLESTON

Look at your new form Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like it.

JASON HIGHTOWER

How about you use that new mode of yours to take down this volcano, before people get hurt. Oh wait, sorry about that Randy.

RANDY MASTER

It's OK. You heard him Victor, use your new form to destroy that volcano while we find where Toni is.

Victor leaps into the air and FIRES MAGMA out from his hands and fly into the air. He flies into the air and FIRES MAGMA VINES out of his hands and wrap around the volcano and crushes it into pieces.

TONI MATER

Oh that's just great, since it is just getting started to watch the carnage.

Suddenly Toni gets trapped inside a bubble and FLOATS into the air.

TONI MATER

No, no…GET ME OUT OF HERE!

RANDY MASTERS

Sorry punk, but you are now in the heads of WOOHP now.

Then the WOOHP helicopters hover down from the sky.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPORTY AWARDS CEROMONY LATER

At the Sporty Awards all of the athletes are all in their seats.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

Hello fellow athletes and welcome to the Sporty Awards.

All of the athletes CLAP and CHEER. The Curtain OPENS and revels it is Dwayne Winners's floating ship. The athletes all GASP in horror.

DWAYNE WINNER

And all of the awards will be mine!

The athletes are all scared. Suddenly Kitty comes down from the ceiling and chops Dwayne's floating ship in half.

Dwayne falls onto the stage and gets up into his fighting stances. The others land down onto the stage sliding down from the Jump rope grappling hooks.

DWAYNE WINNERS

You kids aren't going to stop me from getting all of these trophies for myself.

SILVANA SAGA

Let's just see about that.

Silvana runs at Dwayne. Dwayne throws a punch at Silvana, but she dodges the punch and throws a kick at him, causing him to stumble backwards. He trips over Madison and falls to the floor. Dwayne throws a spear at them, but Madison uses the Boomerang Head band to block the spear attack.

DWAYNE WINNERS

Now that is just showing off.

MADISON

It's not showing off, it's just teamwork.

Megan FIRES a net out from the Net in a Box and catches Dwayne in the net.

STEVE SCHOONER

And the only trophy you will get is just your mug shot.

Then suddenly the WOOHP agents come into the building and arrests Dwayne.

FADE TO

EXT. THE HOOVER DAM LATER

Later at the Hoover Dam the tourist are all taking pictures of the dam. Suddenly Quivers and her family arrive at the dam.

QUIVERS

Sorry everyone, but your tour of the dam is now over.

Quiver's sons roll dynamite over the tourist. Then suddenly a laser fire comes down from the sky, hitting the dynamite causing it to fly into the air. J.E.S.S.I.C.A catches the dynamite in the Everything proof Forcefield, causing it to explode in the force field.

Quiver's husband and boys run right at her, but Stewart, Gil, Gillian and Mia leap down from the sky and throw punches at kicks at them, knocking them to the ground.

QUIVERS

Well good thing I got the explosives attached to the dam before we got here.

Stewart looks at the tracker and sees that the explosives are attached to the dam. J.E.S.S.I.C.A stretches her arms down towards the explosives and pull them off of the dam and throws them into the air, causing them to EXPLODE in midair.

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopters hover down onto the ground. Sam, Clover and Alex exit out of the helicopter wearing their spy uniforms and the other Nexters exit out from the same helicopter as they were in.

CLOVER

Sorry Quivers looks like you and your family are going back to the WOOHP containment facility.

The other WOOHP agents arrest the Quivers.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREATROOM LIVING ROOM AREA LATER

Later at Mount WOOHP the Nexters, the Spies and Jerry and Mrs. Lewis are in the living room.

JERRY

So what do you learn about your first mission?

JASON HIGHTOWER

Don't be the leader if you another person is in charge.

MADISON

Don't show off even, if it gets you into danger during a mission.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

And don't do everything on the mission even if your teammates have gadgets on hand.

SAM

That's correct. All and all you all did a great job on your missions.

JASON HIGHTOWE

When is our next mission next? I want to be in charge all the way through the mission.

RANDY MASTER

You really want to go there?

JASON HIGHTOWER

No.

ALEX

How about this, your next mission is to get ice cream, all on us.

TYLER TWISTER

Sweet!

THOMAS TWISTER

What are we waiting for let's go already.

Suddenly the Twister Twins trip over their own crunches and fall to the floor.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Will you guys help us up?

The others laugh.

CLOVER

Silly Boys.

THE END


End file.
